Children of the Inferno
Note This is my first story on here, and I am not sure exactly how to do this so if I am doing something wrong, please tell me in the comments below.- Mo2damo Prologue May 1st 1643,10:31 PM, Uktaro Village ' The fire was blazing, and the time was right. Aaron Luswa gently grabbed the dagger from the shrine, and cut a small slit in his ring finger. Three drops of blood fell on the shrine below, perfect. The fire grew even larger until he began to emerge from it. "Mister Luswa, why have you summoned me", Alaris, god of the Inferno asked his priest. "All respect sire", replied the the priest, "I have found your heirs." "Heirs", bellowed Alaris, "there are more than one?" "Yes, your honor, two twins, Alun and Karsa, they will be born at midnight tonight." Alaris smiled his fiendish smile. "Well then, they will be mine." '''May 1st, 1644, 10:00 AM, Casala Village ' "Are you sure they are ready, sir, the twins may have grown attached to their mother." "Nonsense Luswa, if they are to be my heirs, they shall soon forget the emotion of love entirely." Aaron sighed and remained silent for the rest of the walk. "Here we are sir, the house of Acus, Alun, and Karsa Dispun." Alaris smiled in his terrible way once again. Acus Dispun was a young peasant, whose wife had been killed in a fire a few months ago. He sat in his rocking chair reading to his young children when he heard a pounding on the door. As he walked over to answer it, the door was knocked down, revealing a hideous humanoid being that seemed to be on fire, and causing the babies to cry. "L-lord Alaris", Acus stuttered fearfully. "I have come for your children", the god replied. "M-my children?" Alaris ceased talking, for he found this conversation pointless. Instead, he walked over to the children, grabbed them, and began to walk away with them. As Alaris exited the small house, Acus threw a bucket of water at him, making him steam and collapse to the ground in pain. The babies were flung away by Alaris' great strength, but they would both be safe, for they had a great destiny. Chapter One: The Children Meet Again '''May 1st 1660, 3:00 PM, Queen Salara the third's Palace, North of Casala Village "Karsa dear, you look just lovely in that dress", Queen Salara told Karsa. "Thank you mother, and may I thank you again for throwing me this splendid party." Princess Karsa Dispun was a lovely young lady, who had been adopted by Queen Salara seventeen years ago when she was mysteriously found in one of her servants wagons. She had flowing brown hair that wove itself down to her shoulders, and blue eyes as dark as the ocean. She wore a mother of pearl dress, made specially for her party today. Not only was she a princess, but she was also one of the two children of the inferno. May 1st, 1660, 3:00 PM, Casala Village Sewers "Hey, Alun, time for sword practice", Leroy Sipa, king of the Casala bandits shouted. "Sure pops, one sec." Alun Dispun had taken on a completely different life than his sister, becoming second in command of the famed Casala bandits. He had greasy brown hair that had been dyed green and wreaked of dead rats. He wore a torn shirt with a torn brown jacket over it. He had a sharp dagger strapped to his belt. For his birthday, his "dad" was giving him extra sword lessons. Suddenly, a voice ran through the sewers. It seemed to e a man announcing something above: "Hear ye, hear ye, the royal princess Karsa is turning into a woman! On this glorious occasion of her eighteenth birthday, all people of Saura are invited!" At the name of Karsa Alun froze. Pictures flashed in his head of a fire, a peasant and two crying babies... "Are you alright Alun? Ain't it a bit odd you have the same eighteenth birthdays", Sipa asked. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess." May 1st 1660, 5:00 PM, Queen Salara the third's palace, North of Casala Village "Pops, do we really have to come to this, I mean we are bandits, not noblemen", Alun asked Sipa on their way to the palace. "Relax Alun, we may be bandits, but we are not criminals, so there is no reason to be on the wrong side with the queen. Plus, there is a huge party here, and it is also your birthday, so why not enjoy it?" Alun nodded. Suddenly a gentle voice that sounded like a warm summers breeze floated through the crowd of people. "Welcome", the voice said, "to my celebration of age, I thank you for coming." Alun turned around and looked at the princess above. Again, he saw the same three things, a fire, a peasant and two babies crying. May 1st 1660, 5:00 PM, Temple of Alaris, South of Uktaro Village Aaron Luswa, despite being only around the age of forty, looked to be at least seventy. A few years back when Alaris was angered at him, Alaris made him horrible sick and his hair all shed. He wore a flowing brown robe, in the center a roaring fire, the symbol of Alaris. "Master Alaris", Luswa said in a weak voice, "Master Alaris I have found the heirs!" Alaris got up from his throne and smiled his normal wicked way. "Good work Luswa, where are they?" Luswa coughed. "They are celebrating a party at Queen Salara's castle. It appears they have become a bandit and a princess." Alaris laughed. "That makes it all the more fun." Chapter Two: The Battle of Salara Castle May 1st 1660, 7:00, Queen Salara's Castle, North of Casala Village The party was going wonderful. Alun had been walking around, when he bumped into his sister. He looked into her eyes and he saw the same images again. It got even worse when he came in. Everyone was dancing, when suddenly, the door burst into flames. A tall figure soon emerged from the fire. This was when Alun realized that the fire he saw in his dreams was not a fire of all, but him, the dreaded Alaris god of the inferno. "Ah Alun, Karsa, it's been so long." That was when Alun saw that the princess was having the same visions as him, which were now growing clearer. The babies were him and the princess, and the peasant was... no it can't be. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you, now come on, we have business to do." Alun tried to throw his dagger at the wretched demon, but it was stopped by the spell of Priest Luswa. "You will be sorry you did that." Suddenly Luswa's eyes began to turn charcoal gray. The Castle erupted into flames, which were spiraling at max speed towards the siblings. Then it stopped. Alun and Karsa's eyes were glowing white as a star, and all of the fire had gone out. Many screamed, several ran away, and Luswa smiled. "I told you Master Alaris, they have the gift." Alaris smiled as well. "I suppose they do." "What are you talking about", Karsa asked. "They don't know they are siblings, how precious", Luswa hissed. Luswa was wrong, they knew they were siblings, they just could not believe it. When Luswa turned his head, they ran. While Alun effortlessly leaped over the various obstacles through out the palace, Karsa stumbled and tripped numerous times. "Come on, if you run like that, they will catch us", shouted Alun at his sister. "Well sorry, brother, unlike you I was raised to be a kind, polite princess, not a scummy crook that smells like dead rats!" The fire was chasing them, and it was obvious what they had to do. "Look sis, we have to jump over that castle wall." "What, we are fifty feet up!" Alun sighed. "Would you rather be taken by Priest Baldy over there?" Karsa sighed as well. They jumped, and Alun instantly felt where he should be, as is natural for a thief, but Karsa on the other hand, was as freaked out as she had ever been. Soon, they stopped, four feet above the ground. As you expected, Karsa's eyes were glowing once again. "Come on Princess Spoiled, we need to find some place to stay." Chapter Three: The Path of Destiny May 2nd 1660, 9:30 AM, Rijford Inn, Lasara Village "Why are we staying here again, it is infested with cockroaches and smells like someone died?" Alun laughed. "It was either here or the sewers. Anywhere else and we would be recognized and hunted down like wild animals." Karsa sighed. "Anyways, how do we get a room, we have been here since 7:00 and no one has even talked to us." "Rocko", Alun spoke, "can we have a room?" A tall man walked by them and gave them a key labeled Room 119. "Who was that", Karsa asked her brother on their way to the room. "He's Rocko, he was a member of the bandits till he lost his leg on a mission." Karsa tried not to ask, but she had to. "So what are with these bandits? Why would you become a criminal?" Alun laughed again. "You ever heard the story of Robin Hood?" Karsa nodded. "So he stole, but for the right reasons, right?" Karsa nodded once again. "The bandits only steal so we can stay alive. Food, pillows, water, whatever it takes to survive." Karsa thought about what her brother said for the rest of the walk. "Well, here we are, Room 119, home sweet home, for now." Alun opened the door revealing a small room with two stiff brown beds, a bookshelf, and a small notebook with a quill pen and a bottle of ink next to it. "Well, it's not the Royal Suite", Karsa spoke aloud. Alun chuckled and began to read a book from the bookshelf. After a while Karsa walked over to her brother and asked curiously: "What are you reading?" Alun closed the book and began to speak: "It's called The Path of Destiny, it's about a young warrior who figure's out his true meaning and set's out on his"Path of Destiny"." Karsa seemed interested, and began to read over Alun's shoulder. After an hour or two they finished the book and gently set it on the nightstand nearby. "So", Karsa asked, "what now?" "Now? Now it is time for us to set off on our Path of Destiny." Category:Mo2damo Category:Stories